Falling To Desire
by MigLi-san
Summary: Te odio. Es por eso que hago esto. No lo admites pero me necesitas, para seguir con este experimento, para buscar el placer que ninguna de tus esposas podrá darte. [KarlxRichter; Reto para el grupo de "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total, culpo a Hotaru Mori de esto] (Aclaración: No sabía que género poner, sepan disculpar eso)


**CRÉDITOS:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a nuestro amado Rejet.

 **NOTA:** No voy a poner eso de que no me plagien y que dejen revs, ah y eso de que espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribir, porque sinceramente esta mierda nadie quisiera copiarla, perdón por mi expresión tan burda, pero es la única que encuentro para describir a esta obra, mi menos querida.

 **PARTE DE UN RETO** para el grupo _"Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total"_ por el mes Yaoi en Diabolik Lovers, admin Hotaru Mori, te tengo en la mira para una próxima venganza. ¡La pareja menos pensada y que menos me gusta!, me voy a desquitar de placer en la pareja que elegí, de echo ya lo hice, solo hace falta publicar.

Pareja: [KarlxRichter]

Palabras a usar: 500 (Usé 502).

* * *

Te odio.

Es por eso que hago esto.

Porque te sientes caer a cada una de tus propias embestidas.

¿Tan desesperado estabas? ¿Cuanto mas irás a hundirte?

Que manzana podrida, la oveja negra que arrasa y se lleva todo a su paso. Y solo quedaba yo, el único ser que jamás creíste que desearías probar.

Pero allí estaba, esperando a que te enredes en la trampa.

Pero siempre doblas las cosas a tu favor, y quedé abajo, abajo de tu aplastante cuerpo, inclusive de tu mente.

Tu mente retorcida no te salva, y caes.

Caes...Lentamente dentro de mi, caes.

Cuando me escuchas gemir, caes.

Cada vez que susurras mi nombre, caes.

Cuando me tomas del pelo para intensificar las cosas, caes.

Y caigo, en el mismo espiral, caigo.

Caigo cuando experimentas conmigo de esa manera.

Caigo cuando a quien mas envidio me posee como ahora.

Caigo cuando gimo y me oyes.

Me hundo cuando hundes tu carne en mi.

Caemos, odiándonos, maltratándonos.

Me golpeas mientras me follas duro, como sólo tu sabes hacerlo.

En realidad, de la única forma en que sabes hacerlo.

No conoces un roce con cariño, y ¿Para que mentir?, yo tampoco.

Ahora soy tu juguete preferido.

Eres mi desgraciado favorito.

Tu cuerpo, tus sensaciones, tu ser, me lo niegas con palabras, me lo entregas con echos.

Me duele estar dispuesto a ti, así que simplemente complico un poco las cosas negándome abrir un tanto las piernas.

Te gusta forzar, te agrada someter, mis intentos por arruinar algo de tu comodidad son solo en vano.

Siempre te agradaron los retos.

Te insulto, te defenestro de mil maneras diferentes.

Te rasguño, te marco, te incinero en mi calor.

Te atraigo a mi como abeja a la miel con mi siempre fachada austera.

Eso solo te enciende más, y se que en la cumbre máxima del fuego, te evaporarás con el amanecer.

Pero por ahora...

Mas fuerte hundido en mi.

Mas fuertes los gemidos.

Mas fuerte la velocidad.

-¿S-solo eso sabes hacer, imbécil?

Aclamo, más atención.

No lo admites pero me necesitas, para seguir con este experimento, para buscar el placer que ninguna de tus esposas podrá darte.

En la cama no te envidio.

En la cama jugamos a someternos.

En la cama me necesitas.

-Te odio.

Susurras y caigo.

Tropiezo con mis palabras de odio, tropiezo con mis deseos y con mis rencores.

Mi y tu existencia juntas se vuelven cero.

Llegamos al clímax, llegamos a la nada. A la nada de corazones vacíos, a la nada de odios sin sentido.

Porque lo sabemos, todo sería tan simple si nos deshiciéramos de las ambiciones...

Nadie se entera, nadie lo sabe.

Te dejas llevar y me arrastras contigo.

Tu semen se lleva las palabras de mi ultimo aliento.

Contengo las quejas por un segundo.

Chocamos.

Chocamos miradas, chocamos personalidades horribles.

Eres un hermano detestable.

Un monstruo, que por las noches se cuela en la habitación y así cree ganar.

Entonces, creemos atraparnos mutuamente.

Entonces, caemos juntos al ritmo del sexo.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** MigLi-Chan

Lo sé, está mal, feo, bla bla, si uso mas adjetivos como esos me deprimo o me parto de hostias la cabeza contra el teclado.

No pido revs esta vez y perdón por mi rudeza, me siento frustrada XD ¡Pero esperen a mi pronta publicación de otra pareja!, ese aseguro que es mejor, y mucho mas largo.

Sayo~


End file.
